Chivalry
by CircadianDance
Summary: Remus Lupin really shouldn't make snarky comments when Sirius Black is in a bad mood. It could come back to bite him in the arse. RLxSB. Slash.


**Title**: Chivalry  
**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Pairing:** Remus Lupin x Sirius Black**  
Summary:** Remus Lupin really shouldn't make snarky comments when Sirius Black is in a bad mood. It could come back to bite him in the arse.  
**Written for**: The Speed Pr0nz Writing Challenge and written in 20 minutes, so beware xD;  
**Prompts Used:** Parent-teacher night at Hogwarts, scandalous, picture number 1  
**Word Count:** 803  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own, belongs to JK.  
**Rating: **M, warnings for slash and naughty puppies.

* * *

"If they really expect me to speak civilly to that woman, then they are complete and utter idiots."

"Calm down Padfoot, how bad could it be?" Remus Lupin was stretched out on Sirius's bed as the dark haired teenager stormed up and down their dorm. "It's just your mum."

"Just. My. Mum?" Sirius sent Remus a scandalized look as he hit his foot on the edge of James's trunk before he resumed his pacing, "Moony, you have no fucking clue. Do you see James around? No. Of course not. He's not an idiot. He's met my mum. You on the other hand are a bloody wanker if you think she'd even look at you without cursing you into the next country."

At the mention of his little problem, Remus clammed up and looked away. It wasn't right to be angry at Sirius, he was only telling the truth, Remus reasoned with himself. He wasn't poking fun.

"Oh, come on now, you know I didn't mean it like she was a decent person and _you_ were the contagious one. She's a fucking nightmare, Rem, she really is. This is the worst idea the Teachers have ever had. Maybe if we blow up part of the school, or at least some of the entrances, then we'll be safe. They'll think there's a threat and-"

"Padfoot. Will you sit _down_?" Unable to stand the pacing any longer, Remus waited until the next time Sirius got close enough for him to snake his hand out and grab the other boy by his shirt. "You're giving me a headache."

Leaning forward, Sirius placed the tip of his nose to Remus's. "And if I don't?"

"You, my friend, will have to deal with James and Peter as your study partners for the next week as I will have sudden and urgent business I'll need to attend to every minute you want my attention," Remus drawled twirling a finger around the fabric of Sirius's robes. "So please sit down."

"You know, Moony, with that look on your face, it's pretty hard to concentrate. All I got was 'partners' and 'attending to me every minute I want your attention,'" Sirius leaned forward and grabbed Remus's robes, jerking the werewolf up for a kiss. "That could get awfully risky for you."

"Conceited mutt," Remus chuckled before Sirius covered Remus's lips with his own.

Wanting to get closer, Sirius moved so both of his knees were on the bed on either side of Remus. The werewolf's hands reached around to grab a hold of Sirius's arse as the brunette pushed him back against the bed.

"Nghnn, you know," Remus pulled back, breathing heavy, "It's kind of weird that we were talking about your mum you know, and now you're all ready to go."

"Don't you," Sirius pressed his erection against Remus's teasingly before pulling back, "Dare imply that I'd do anything like this with my mum. Would I reach into my mum's pants, like this?"

Remus flinched as Sirius undid his fly and wiggled his hand in, Remus's bulge already straining against the fabric.

"Would my mum have something like this," Sirius now grasped Remus's cock as the boy writhed beneath him, "That I could do this to?"

The furious pumps of Sirius's hand made Remus bite his lip to keep back the noises that threatened to sound. Who knew how many students were still in the Common Room? Not to mention one of the six other boys who shared this Dorm could walk in _whenever_.

"Well, Moony?" Sirius leaned down so he could attack Remus's collarbone. He bit down in several places, not stopping the motion of his hand as he did so. "What do you think? Should I start doing this with my mum instead of you?"

"N-no." Remus clenched his eyes shut. "S-Sirius, I'm going to-"

Placing his thumb over the tip of Remus's penis, Sirius held him off until he could maneuver back down to the floor. "You know, Remus, you should really bite your tongue before you make naughty comments like that. Maybe you've been hanging out with Jamie and I too, too much.

Remus was wondering when his torture was going to end when Sirius took him into his mouth, quickly finishing the werewolf off and swallowing the cum that splattered into his throat. Lying on the bed, panting and trying to do up his clothes, Remus sent his own scandalized look at Sirius. "You're such a goddamn tease sometimes, Padfoot."

"That's what you get," Sirius sat back and licked his lips, staring up at Remus. "You should be thankful I'm not forcing you to meet the witch and just sucked you off instead. Trust me, I'd much rather you suck me off then have to actually go down there and do a conference with the woman."

//end


End file.
